1. Field of the invention.
The present invention relates to trailer hitches and more particularly to a guiding device enabling the operator of a towing vehicle to accurately back toward a trailer hitch connecting position.
Positioning the trailer hitch ball on a towing vehicle in position to be received by a trailer hitch socket formed on the forward end of a travel trailer tongue, or the like, is a relatively difficult procedure for a motorist even with the assistance of a helper giving verbal directions to the operator of the towing vehicle. One of the problems is accurate depth perception on the part of the helper or the operator. When a helper is not available, problems involving a successful trailer hitch connection increase appreciably resulting in an undue amount of towing vehicle back and forth maneuvering as well as the operator leaving his driver position to observe the relative position between the hitch components.
2. Description of the prior art.
A number of alignment devices have been proposed for assisting the operator of a towing vehicle, such as where two or more members supported by the trailer hitch components must be maintained in alignment with the towing vehicle operator's eye while backing the towing vehicle toward the trailer hitch. Such alignment devices depend on the operator maintaining his head and eye position fixed during the entire towing vehicle backup sequence which is unrealistic. Movement of his head toward either side interrupts the alignment which at best usually results in inaccurate alignment of hitch components.
The most pertinent patent is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,000 which discloses a guide ball mounted in vertical spaced relation above the trailer hitch ball and a lamp positioned vertically above a trailer hitch socket so that when the guide ball contacts the lamp support a switch is closed to illuminate the lamp indicating the trailer hitch ball is disposed under the hitch socket. This device requires the operator to align the guide ball with a target area on the lamp support while backing the towing vehicle in which lateral misalignment of the hitch components may occur as a result of the operator not maintaining visual alignment of his eye with the ball and target.
This invention is distinctive over related prior art guide devices by forming a vehicle operator trailer hitch guide utilizing a lamp which focuses on a target equally operable during daylight or darkness hours.